infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Flood Town
Flood Town, once known as the Bellevue, is a large area of land located in New Marais' second district, the ruined half of New Marais. Majority of the district has been ruined by a massive flood after the events of the New Marais Flood, a hurricane that destroyed this once beautiful town. Appearance Flood Town has a large area of ruined houses and near-destroyed buildings. The area also contained a large number of factories, smokestacks, and warehouses that are mostly still in working condition. About one third of Flood Town contains a large, flooded, rail yard and has partially segmented train tracks that wrap around part of the islet. Not far from the end of the train tracks, near the edge Flood town shares with the Gas Works, is a small shipping yard. There is large evidence of continued activity in the area by Factions and civilians alike. There are many structures that appear to be hastily made out of spare materials including debris from the flood like drift wood and materials from destroyed buildings. These structures include several outpost towers, walkways above the flood waters, and bridges connecting several roof tops in the district. All these structures were built to aid movement above the waters that still fill the streets after the New Marais Flood. History Before being destroyed by the flood, the area was known as Bellevue, and was where the now rebel leader Rosco Laroche and his family used to live. Most of the district was devastated by the flood, and has yet to be restored due to specific circumstances. It was also where Laroche would assist the civilians infected with the plague to "find peace" before they succumb to the virus. The area was in complete black out, though power was later restored to the district by Cole. After their escape from Joseph Bertrand's storage house, the Vermaak 88 has seized control of majority of the district. The other portions of the district were under the control of Bertrand's Militia, while random attacks from the Corrupted agitate the civilians more. Despite its state, Laroche still holds the place with sentimental value, and asks the Conduit Cole MacGrath to help defend it from the hostile factions. Eventually, Cole was able to drive the monsters out of the district, along with the other two factions. When Cole and Lucy Kuo inspects the area they discover that Bertrand was using the train yard as his base while creating the Corrupted, and where he stores them pre-dispersion to the swamp. Trivia *Flood Town's original name, Bellevue, is named after the Washington city in which Sucker Punch Productions is located. *This is probably the most dangerous district for Cole to be in, as it contains a vast amount of water. **This disadvantage can also be used to Cole's advantage as he can shock any enemies or civilians (for Evil karma) in the water for an instant kill. *Laroche and The Rebels use Zeke's Flood Town Roof, as a base of operations until the Death of Bertrand. *In the train yard it is possible to destroy entire train cars (the large rounded ones made for transporting usually flammable liquids) causing a large explosion and easy environmental kills. *There are few memos around town made by civilians, put by the developers as jokes, such as "WANTED: LARGE SPONGE" and "SAVE MY DOGS and my sandwich". *There is a dark allyway, right out of Laroche's hideout, there is a memo written on the wall that reads "Genesis 6:17". **In the Bible, Genesis 6:17 is, "I am going to bring floodwaters on the earth to destroy all life under the heavens, every creature that has the breath of life in it. Everything on earth will perish." Gallery Infam.jpg Flood town.jpg IM STarving.jpg I2 cole-nix-flood-town.jpg References Sources Infamous 2 Category:Locations in Infamous 2 Category:New Marais Category:InFamous 2